The Town
by sting12
Summary: A little rewrite of episode The Town I did because I always wanted Rollin to get captured instead of Jim. Also I changed the drug that the doctor used. Hope you enjoy, it was just for fun.


Driving on the freeway, Rollin knew it would probably be late in the evening before he arrived at the lodge he was supposed to meet Jim at. Spotting a small town coming up, Rollin looked down at the gas hand noticing it was below the halfway mark knowing he would need a lot more to reach the lodge. Noticing a gas station on the left side of the town, Rollin pulled over stopping in front of the pumps. Waiting for the attendant to come over, Rollin began licking his lips remembering he had ran out of water a while back. Knowing there had to be a place to get something to drink, Rollin knew he would have to ask the attendant about that as well.

"Howdy, what can I do for you?" The attendant asked coming over to Rollin.

"Could you fill me up and perhaps tell me where I can get a drink at? I'm meeting someone up at the lodge and I still got a way to go." Rollin smiled.

"Sure thing; figured that's where you were going. Most of the strangers that stop here are heading that direction. There's a little pharmacy right over there; you can get yourself a nice cold drink." The attendant replied pointing to the corner.

Getting out of the car, Rollin smiled thanking him before going into the store. Inside he found a young woman standing there. Smiling, Rollin asked for something cold to drink. Telling him she knew exactly what he needed, she poured him a glass of red punch setting it in front of him with a straw. While he sat there enjoying the drink, a couple came in asking for some medicine. Smiling at them, Rollin continued to sip the drink not acknowledging them very much knowing soon as his car was filled up he be on his way.

As the couple took the medicine, they turned to leave but Rollin noticed the woman fall dropping the bag. Spotting a gun coming out, Rollin didn't have time to think before blue smoke began to fill the room. Pulling the woman over the counter, he brought her outside letting her get fresh air into her lungs. Soon the couple came out as well coughing from the smoke making Rollin start to wonder what it was for.

Seeing the attendant approaching, Rollin turned to face him, "Is my car ready?"

The attendant just stared at him as the other town people were making Rollin feel he had stumbled onto something he shouldn't have. He really knew it when he felt the barrel of a gun being held against his side. Looking over, Rollin found the sheriff standing there making him realize he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Come along." The sheriff stated.

"What's going on? I haven't done anything." Rollin replied.

"Just come along."

Feeling the gun being shoved into his side further, Rollin found he had no choice but to begin walking forward until they went around the corner of the building. Coming to a door in the side, the sheriff opened it before telling him to go in. Spotting stairs in front of him going down, Rollin had no choice to begin going down. Hearing voices, Rollin got to the bottom spotting most of the towns people sitting there listening to what sounded like a plan. At the head of the room was a man speaking dressed up as a doctor. Listening to the plan, Rollin could only figure he had stumbled into a town fill of agents that had planned to kill this man and others. Unsure how he was going get out of this mess, Rollin knew that Jim would soon come looking for him.

Soon the doctor stopped talking when he noticed the group in the corner. Coming over he stared at Rollin, "Who is he?"

"There was an accident upstairs in the drug store. We figured he should be brought to you." The sheriff stated.

"I told them to be more careful; I'll have to mix up some more stuff." Doctor stated clearly agitated.

The attendant looked at the doctor, "What should we do with him? You want me to arrange an accident?"

"No he's probably meeting someone. Isn't that correct?" Doctor asked Rollin.

Rollin remained silent not wanting to put any danger to Jim knowing he was already in enough trouble as it was. The doctor looked at him for a few minutes before smiling, "Take him to my office; I know what to do with him."

Feeling a cold chill run down his spine, Rollin wasn't sure he wanted to know what the doctor meant. Being turned back to the stairs, Rollin had no choice but to walk back up knowing if he tried to escape the sheriff probably would shoot him in the back. As he was led to the doctor's office, Rollin began to wonder if they ever would have a nice vacation. A few hours later, Jim had just pulled into the small town when he noticed Rollin's car sitting next to the gas station. Spotting the attendant standing at the pumps, Jim pulled the car over stepping out.

"Excuse me can you tell me where the owner of that car is?" Jim asked hoping he could tell him.

The attendant looked over at the car, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes he is have you seen him?" Jim asked.

"I'm glad someone came, your friend is very sick. I was pumping gas for him when he suddenly went nuts, screaming and yelling about something that wasn't there. The sheriff had to get several men to hold him." The attendant explained.

Jim stood there unsure if they were talking about the same guy, "Where is he now?"

"They took him to the doctor's office right over there. Figured he was sick or something."

Jim smiled, "Thanks."

Getting back into his car, Jim made a U-turn heading over to the doctor's office. Parking his car outside the office, Jim wasted no time rushing into the office wanting to know what was going on. Coming into the office, Jim found an elderly man in a white lab coat and had blondish white hair figuring he was the doctor.

"May I help you?" The doctor asked.

Jim nodded, "Yes I was told my friend is here and he's sick. His name is Hand, Rollin Hand."

"Oh I'm glad someone came; I'm sorry to say it doesn't look good for your friend. It took about eight men to hold him down when he was brought in here."

Jim shook his head still unsure they were talking about Rollin, "What exactly happened doctor? Rollin has never went crazy as the attendant told me."

"I'm afraid your friend has suffered a nervous breakdown. He was probably under a terrible strain for a while and he finally just snapped."

Jim felt as if someone had hit him; Rollin was the last person he would have ever suspected of breaking down. Although there had been many cases of agents having breakdown's in the past. He had just hoped Rollin would never be one of them. Feeling the doctor's hand on his shoulder, Jim looked up realizing he probably was looking to be in shock which wasn't very far off. Noticing a chair behind him, Jim sat down knowing the team would have to be told.

"Why hasn't he been sent to a hospital? One where he can get the best treatment?" Jim asked.

The doctor looked grim, "I'm sorry to say he would probably try to take his own life. He's been yelling about something attacking him on his body. I'm afraid if we let him leave, he would find something and try to get rid of whatever it was."

Jim nodded knowing the systems of a nervous breakdown, "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded, "Of course, he'll probably calm down knowing his friend is here with him."

Standing up slowly, Jim knew he was the leader of the team and would have to be strong or at least try to. Following the doctor out of his office, they turned left down the hall to a staircase. Going up one floor, Jim followed him until they got to a closed door. Opening it up, Jim slowly went in behind the doctor not sure what he was going to find. Instantly at the sight of seeing Rollin, Jim felt someone had hit him in the stomach. Rollin was lying on a bed; his hair going all over the place along with sweat on his forehead. His wrist and ankles were bound to the bed by cloth restraints. His face was red from where Jim figured he had been straining to get out of them.

"Mr. Hand, your friend…" The doctor looked at Jim as he realized he hadn't spoke his name.

"It's Jim, Jim Phelps."

"You're friend Jim is here."

Instantly Rollin's eyes turned towards Jim knowing he would help him, "Jim please help me. They're doing this please Jim; get it off me!" Instantly Rollin began arching his back and trying to hit something off his chest.

Jim rushed over to his side grabbing a hold of his hands, "Rollin it's alright; there's nothing there. You're safe, I'm going help you."

"Take me home please take me home." Rollin pleaded tears forming in his eyes.

Jim looked back at the doctor, "Is that an option?"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid not; I would like to keep him a few days at least, and like I said downstairs he might try to take his own life."

Jim looked back at Rollin seeing the fear in his eyes, "Rollin you gotta calm down; I'm going help you but you need to calm down."

Rollin seemed to understand as he tried to relax but kept looking at the doctor. Jim noticing this turned to the doctor letting him know they would be alright. Nodding the doctor shut the door leaving the two men alone knowing the next day the patient would take a turn for the worse. Pulling up a chair beside Rollin's bed, Jim took a seat placing his hand on Rollin's arm letting him know he wasn't leaving. Hating to ever see an agent in this condition, Jim prayed Rollin would get through this.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jim asked unsure if he would get a straight answer or not.

"I stopped for gas, there was a couple. They had a gun….no please get away!" Rollin screamed as he pulled at his restraints.

"Please Rollin there's nothing there." Jim stated standing up to hold him down on the bed.

"Jim please help me help me!"

"I will Rollin, you gotta believe me when I tell you anything you're seeing is not there."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

Getting up, Jim went over grabbing a box of tissues bringing them over to the bed. Pulling one out, Jim began wiping the sweat from Rollin's forehead and neck. Throwing the tissue away, Jim sat back down grabbing Rollin's hand finding it was clammy almost as if he had a fever. Noticing he was trembling as well, Jim figured it had to be another symptom of the breakdown. As the hour slowly passed by, Jim continued to talk with Rollin trying to keep him calm.

Feeling Rollin squeeze his hand, Jim looked up, "What is it Rollin?"

"I'm dizzy….spinning." Rollin stated shutting his eyes.

Knowing that wasn't a good sign, Jim knew he had to find the doctor and see if that was normal or not. Standing up, Jim went to turn but felt Rollin's hand grab his wrist, "No...don't go….they'll get me."

"There's no one here to get you Rollin; but I need to get the doctor for your dizziness."

Rollin shook his head frantically, "No...no not him...please Jim!"

"Rollin it's alright the doctor will help you."

"No...he's doing it...keep him away….please!" Rollin yelled.

Noticing Rollin's breathing was getting fast as if he was trying to take in air. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Jim could feel Rollin's muscles tensed underneath his hands. Realizing he was having a panic attack, Jim knew he had to get him to calm down and fast.

Holding Rollin's face in his hand, Jim made sure he was making eye contact, "Rollin listen to me, you're having a panic attack. You need to calm down; I promise I'm not going anywhere. Look take deep breathes in and out just like I'm doing."

Rollin seeming to understand nodded as he began trying to steady his breath as Jim watched, "Yes that's good just like that."

Eventually Rollin was able to calm down but found it left him tired and the dizziness was still there. Knowing it was side effects of the drug the doctor had given him, Rollin knew he had to find a way to make Jim realize he wasn't crazy. Hearing the door opening, Rollin felt intense fear come over him as he grabbed onto Jim's hand which had been laying on top of his. Jim noticing the fear in Rollin's eyes began to wonder if he was going to go into another attack.

"It's alright Rollin; it's just the doctor." Jim assured him.

Rollin shook his head starting to struggle against the restraints, "No please no he's going to give me another shot. Please don't let him."

Jim looked back at the doctor, "Rollin he doesn't have anything in his hands."

The doctor came over, "I was coming to see how you two were doing?"

"He's doing alright he's been getting more calmer over the past hour. Perhaps the worst is over." Jim stated looking hopeful.

The doctor shook his head, "I don't want to alarm you but in some cases they will get better before taking a severe turn for the worst."

Jim felt his face turn grim not wanting to know that. Rolling becoming tense behind Jim knew the doctor had something up his sleeve. Knowing he had to tell Jim about the plot to kill the defector as well as killing himself, Rollin looked around trying to figure what to do. Jim hearing a tapping noise looked around noticing Rollin using his finger nail to tap against the metal part of the bed. Turning to face him, Jim started to wonder what he was doing when it hit him that Rollin was sending him a signal.

 _'Jim please listen, the doctor is doing this to me.'_

Looking into Rollins eyes, Jim could tell they were serious. Turning back to the doctor, Jim smiled, "I think I'm doing fine at the moment. Thank you for coming to check on my friend."

The doctor nodded turning to leave. Jim rushed over to the door listening for the doctor's footsteps until he could no longer hear them. Looking out the door, Jim made sure he was really gone before checking around the room for any signs of bugs that could hear what he was going to tell Rollin. Not finding any, Jim rushed over to Rollin.

"Rollin are you really sick?"

Rollin shook his head feeling fear come over him as he began looking around the room, "They are coming, I know they are."

Jim shook his head, "No one is coming to get you Rollin. Did the doctor drug you?"

Rollin nodded but didn't answer his eyes still looking around. Jim grabbed onto his face gently as to not startle him, "Do you know what they used?"

Rollin once again shook his head. Jim sighed knowing he would have to figure out. Looking down at the restraints, Jim knew he could easily undo them but wasn't sure if Rollin would make a run for it due to the medication.

"I'm going to contact the police." Jim stated starting to leave.

"No! No don't….don't leave me!" Rollin shouted.

"Rollin this doctor needs to be stopped."

Rollin continued shaking his head, "No they know."

"There's gotta be someone in this town to help." Jim stated going over to the window looking out.

Rollin shook his head, "No...their organization killing people…have to stop….there gonna kill...I want to go home Jim…"

"Why are they going kill?" Jim asked.

"Mosnyevov….the defector."

"Help him...help me….take me home."

Jim came over to the bed squeezing Rollin's shoulder gently, "You will don't worry just lay there try to rest. Hopefully that stuff will be out of your system soon enough. I'm going to go see if I can get a phone call the family."

Rollin knowing he would return couldn't help as the medication made him call out, "Don't leave me alone."

"I'll be right back Rollin." Jim promised.

Nodding, Rollin watched Jim leave trying to tell his mind that whatever he was seeing in the room was not real. Jim went down the hall until he got to the stairs, heading down to where the doctor had his office. Putting a plan of signals together, Jim knew if the whole town was filled with agents, then it was possible they would be monitoring his phone call. Entering into the office, Jim found the doctor sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if I could use the phone. I need to call his family and let them know."

The doctor looked up before smiling, "Oh of course."

Getting up the doctor left the office pulling the two doors shut giving Jim some privacy. Sitting down at the doctor's desk, Jim picked up the phone dialing Cinnamons number hoping she was home. The phone rang a couple times before he finally heard it picked up as her voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Hand."

"Speaking."

"This is Jim, there's been an accident with your brother. It seems Rollin's had a nervous breakdown."

Cinnamon instantly felt something wasn't wrong, "What? Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure it doesn't look good. Can you contact your other two brothers Willie and Paris? Also get in touch with our cousin Barney you know how close they are."

"Alright of course. Please take care of my brother Jim."

"I will don't worry."

Hanging up the phone, Jim left the office heading up to Rollin's room. Coming in Jim found Rollin sweating and his eyes were wide with fear. Unsure what had happened, Jim rushed over to his friends side forcing Rollin to look at him. Seeing Jim, Rollin soon relaxed reaching his hand for Jim's not wanting to be alone. Knowing it was the medication, Jim tried to push his anger back realizing Rollin was going through this due to the evil doctor.

"What's wrong Rollin?" Jim questioned.

"They come when you're gone, please don't leave me again." Rollin pleaded.

"Don't worry Rollin, the family is coming and they should be here soon." Jim promised him.

Rollin nodded leaving his hand in Jim's glad to know that he soon would be out of this place. Knowing they wouldn't be there until the next day probably, Jim sat there allowing Rollin to squeeze his hand. As the evening went on, Rollin seemed to be getting better, his outbursts becoming less and less.

The doctor came in to check on them again, "Mr. Phelps you've been in here all day. I want you to go get some sleep."

"No...no…" Rollin shook his head.

Jim squeezed Rollin's hand, "I assure you I'm alright doctor."

"I'm sorry to say I'm the doctor around here and I think you need some rest. I've set up a room next to his. There is also a tray of food in there and I want you to go eat it."

Jim realizing he couldn't argue in fear of the doctor suspecting him, sighed getting up, "Will you be keeping an eye on him throughout the night?"

"Oh of course."

Jim looked back to Rollin seeing nothing but fear, "Rollin it's alright I'll be just next door."

Placing his hand on Rollin's, Jim tapped out a message, _'I have to leave so he doesn't suspect me. You'll be fine, I'll be just next door."_

Knowing what Jim said, Rollin seemed to calm down realizing what Jim told him was true. Even though they both knew he had been drugged, Rollin watched as Jim left the room following the doctor out. Being shown into the other room, Jim found a plate of sandwiches as well as a glass of water. Sitting down, Jim found his stomach growling making him realize he hadn't truly ate since the day before. Grabbing the first sandwich, Jim ate it in a few bites realizing too late that there was an unusual taste.

Feeling the room starting to spin, Jim realized the doctor had put in a sleeping powder. Trying to fight the medication, Jim found he couldn't fight it as he fell onto the bed falling straight to sleep. The doctor came into the room smiling knowing with his friend out, he could make Rollin take a turn for the worst. Going downstairs to his office, the doctor filled up a needle with the liquid he had used before. Coming back upstairs, the doctor came into Rollin's room finding him still awake.

"How is the patient doing?" The doctor asked.

Rollin stared at him with hatred, "Why are you doing this?"

"So you don't ruin our plans of course. Now once you've gotten another dose, then you're friend will think you have gone too far to be saved."

As the doctor approached showing Rollin the needle, Rollin began trying to pull at the restraints knowing with the medication almost out of his system, he could possible break them. Placing the needle down on the table, the doctor came over grabbing Rollin's right hand forcing it down as he tightened the strap on Rollin's wrist. Wincing at how tight the restraint was, Rollin forced his emotion down knowing the doctor was enjoying his pain.

"Now now we can't have you getting loose can we?" The doctor smiled coming over to tighten the one on his left wrist before tightening the ones on his ankles, "Of course if your friend saw the loose restraints he would see the handcuffs and that would bring up a lot of questions."

Picking up the needle, the doctor approached Rollin pulling up his sleeve. Rollin looked at the needle, "What is this you're using?"

"Zenapin mixed of course with a little Heroin to keep you looking like you're having a nervous breakdown. I figure since this dose is double what I gave you last time, you probably won't survive much more of it after this." Sticking the needle into Rollin's arm, he injected Rollin with all the contents before pulling the needle out.

"You won't get away with this." Rollin stated knowing he only had a matter of seconds before the medication took effect.

"I'm afraid not." The doctor stated.

Leaving the room, the doctor smiled when he spotted Rollin starting to struggle against his bonds again. Rollin looked around the room as the figures appeared once again in his room and although he knew they weren't really, he couldn't help but feel fear. Screaming for help, Rollin was surprised when Jim had not appeared. Continuing to scream, Rollin found his voice become hoarse overtime as the night dragged on. Unable to sleep due to the medication, Rollin could do nothing but try to remember that the things he was seeing were not really there.

In the morning, Jim awoke still feeling some of the effects of the drug. Getting up, Jim looked out the window noticing it was early morning still. Rushing into the other room, Jim was relieved to find Rollin still there however in worst shape than he was the previous night. Jim could see his breathing was coming faster than normal and his body was sweating. Wondering if the doctor had done something, Jim came into the room before shutting the door rushing over to Rollin.

"Rollin what happened?" Jim asked.

"They came back….I called for you….you didn't answer…..help me Jim!" Rollin tried to yell but Jim was surprised to find his voice was hoarse.

"It's alright Rollin." Jim stated before hearing the door opening behind him.

Turning to look, Jim found the doctor coming in with a pitcher of water and a glass, "I'm sorry I didn't wake you last night but it seems your friend took a turn for the worst last night. I had to tighten his restraints when he became agitated."

"Is there anything we can give him?" Jim asked.

The doctor shook his head, "Afraid not, any medication might kill him."

Jim nodded pushing down the anger he felt at the man, "Do you mind if I'm alone with him then to try get him to calm down? I'm hoping his family will be arriving soon in town and I want to get him calmed down before they come."

The doctor nodded, "Of course, I brought some water for him to drink."

Passing the pitcher of water over to Jim, Jim thanked the man before watching him leave. Pouring a glass of water, Jim tasted a little bit making sure it didn't have any drugs in it. Finding it was normal, Jim held Rollin's head up enough so that he could drink some. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of Rollin, Jim put the pitcher of water near his hand.

"Alright I want you to save your voice Rollin. We are going use the code against this pitcher. Now let's start with this; did the doctor inject you again?"

Rollin nodded tapping out ' _Yes."_

"Do he say what it was this time?"

" _Yes. Zenapin mixed with Heroin."_

"Yesterday you said they were going kill Mosnyevov. How are they gonna kill him?"

" _Not sure, he's in LA. Man, woman killers, dressed as hotel maids."_

"Good good anything else?"

" _Yes, they have to call. Doctor give code. Green go, red cancel, yellow hold."_

"Do you know what time?"

" _Four p.m."_

Jim patted Rollins shoulder, "Alright just try to rest now, the family will be here soon to get you out."

" _Take them off, please."_

Jim looked down at the restraints, "I can't without the doctor realizing something is up."

" _Hurts, tight."_

Putting the pitcher on the table, Jim pulled his chair closer looking down at the restraints. Noticing there was dried blood on them, Jim looked at Rollin not realizing how tight they were. Loosening up the straps a little bit, Jim placed his hand in between Rollins wrist making sure there was enough room. As his fingers touched something cold, Jim wondered what it was but didn't have a chance to hearing footsteps out in the hall. Pulling his fingers out, Jim moved the restraints back in place to make it look like he hadn't touched it. Not seeing the wince Rollin gave, Jim wiped off the blood from his fingers.

As the door opened, Jim gave a weak smile spotting the doctor come in, "I believe his family has arrived Mr. Phelps."

Jim nodded standing up, "Rollin you're family is here, you want to see them right."

Rollin nodded not saying anything as he stared at the doctor knowing he would soon be free. Following the doctor down to his office, Jim found Cinnamon, Paris, Willie, and Barney standing there all looking worried. Knowing they only knew what he had told Cinnamon, Jim figured their worries were real and not acting.

"Jim how is he?" Cinnamon asked.

"Not well I'm afraid but I believe he might try to get better knowing his family is here with him." Jim smiled, "I'm sorry doctor let me introduce you to everyone. This is Rollin's sister, Cinnamon, his brothers Paris and Willie. And Barney here is his adopted cousin although you might as well think they were brothers."

"It's nice to meet all of you." The doctor smiled.

Paris looked at the doctor, "Can you tell us what exactly happened?"

"The parking attendant told me that you're friend Mr. Hand was waiting for gas when he went crazy." The doctor explained.

Barney shook his head, "That doesn't sound like my cousin."

"I'm afraid it's true." Jim stated.

Willie looked at the doctor, "Can we all go see him now?"

The doctor nodded, "Oh of course, I have some paper work to do down here."

Jim relieved to find the doctor having to do things, told the others to follow him. Taking them up to the second floor, Jim started to explain about Rollin when they heard his screams coming from in the room. Taking off in a run, Jim rushed to the door opening it as he rushed to Rollin's side knowing he was having another attack. The others close behind Jim all came into the room spotting their friend restrained on the bed. Although they knew it was bad, neither one of them had imagined how bad it was.

Jim held Rollins by the arms, "Rollin look at me; it's alright. It's gone see, just the family. You need to calm down."

Rollin soon calmed down looking over at the others, "Please...take me away…."

"We are soon, very soon." Jim assured him.

"Jim what really happened? We all know Rollin would never have a nervous breakdown." Paris stated.

Jim nodded, "And he didn't, apparently he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. This whole town is agents that are killing off defectors. Rollin told me of a plot to kill Mosnyevov in LA. We have to find a way to stop that murder as well as getting Rollin out of here."

Cinnamon came to stand on the other side of Rollin, "What did they do to you?"

Rollin gave her a weak smile before the drug took over again, "Please...keep….them away."

"There's no one here." Cinnamon stated grabbing onto his hand feeling the clamminess, "Does he have a fever?"

"No it's just the side effects to the medication." Jim stated looking over to Willie, "Willie can you hand me one of those tissues from the box behind you."

"Sure Jim." Willie nodded grabbing one of the tissues handing it to him.

Taking the tissue, Jim wiped away the sweat on Rollin's face and neck. Barney looked at Jim, "How are we going to stop that killing in LA as well as getting us out?"

Jim looked from Barney to Paris, "I believe we will need to get the doctor out of the way first. Do you think you can handle that Paris?"

Paris nodded, "Yeah I believe I can with a little help from Barney and Willie."

Willie smiled, "Just tell us what to do."

Nodding Paris took Barney and Willie out of the room heading down the hall telling them the plan as they walked. Getting down outside the doctor's office, Paris nodded to Willie and Barney to begin. Standing in a ready stance, Paris braced himself as Barney pulled back his arm ready to strike him. As he felt Barney's hand hit his face, Paris fell back making sure to hit the wall hard enough to cause the doctor some alarm.

"Don't you ever say that about Rollin!" Barney shouted.

"It's the truth isn't it?" Paris questioned.

Willie stood in between them, "Hold it guys; this isn't the way."

"You stay out of this; I don't need you protecting me just because you're bigger than me." Paris stated wiping the blood from his busted lip.

The doctor hearing the commotion came out just as they planned, "Is there a problem gentleman?"

"Yes there is doctor, my cousin's here want to stick Rollin in a mental hospital for the insane. I'm against the idea so I'm leaving." Barney stated walking out of the office knowing he was to go into the next town to contact the proper authorities.

The doctor turned spotting Paris broken lip, "Why don't you come into my office and we'll get that fixed up."

As Paris turned to go in with the doctor, Willie hit the doctor in the back of the neck knocking him out cold. Bringing him over to the exam table he had in his office, Willie laid him down before getting something to tie him to the table. While Paris and Willie worked on making a mask of the doctor's face, Cinnamon and Jim was upstairs with Rollin trying to keep him calm. Looking out the window, Jim spotted Barney leaving in his car knowing the plan must have worked.

"Looks like everything's going good so far." Jim stated, "Barney just left."

Starting to leave the window, Jim noticed the parking attendant staring at the house. Having forgotten about him, Jim knew they would have to keep an eye on him until Paris could fully become the doctor. Not seeing him making any moves, Jim decided to stay close to the window just in case he got curious enough to enter. Cinnamon had moved into the chair beside Rollin keeping her hand in his and talking to him to keep whatever he was seeing away. Unsure how she had did it, Jim was surprised when he saw Rollin sleeping. Figuring Rollin hadn't sleep since before all this; Jim knew his body was probably exhausted from the drug and attacks.. Although he was still twitching and had the fear in his eyes, Cinnamon knew there was nothing she could do from what Jim had told her.

"Hurts….hurts….take them off…" Rollin muttered in his sleep.

"Shhh Rollin, there's nothing on you." Cinnamon soothed him.

"Please….they hurt…." Rollin groaned.

Cinnamon looked over at Jim, "What could he be dreaming about?"

Jim shook his head continuing to look out the window, "I'm not sure perhaps nothing that we would understand…..unless."

"Unless what?" Cinnamon asked wondering if Jim knew something she didn't.

"Watch the window, keep eye on the gas attendant." Jim stated moving over to switch places with Cinnamon.

Remembering the blood on Rollin's wrist, Jim undid one of the straps peeling it away very carefully when he spotted the dried blood. Knowing that wasn't a good sign, Jim undid the strap from the bed part before throwing it on the floor. Looking down at Rollin's wrist, Jim cringed at the sight before him. Around his wrist was a policeman's handcuff that had been slowly going into Rollins skin from what Jim could see. Bending down, Jim was relieved to see it had only been rubbing at the top part of his wrist instead of underneath where it could have caused him to die slowly from blood loss.

"What is it?" Cinnamon questioned from behind him.

"Something you don't want to see." Jim stated knowing he couldn't stop her from looking.

Realizing Rollin probably had other handcuffs on, Jim reached across the bed to undo the other restraint revealing what he had feared. Another handcuff was under the restraint having dug into Rollin's arm like the other one. Knowing they would have to be taken out, Jim knew he wanted to get all the restraints off before getting to work on them. As Jim moved down to Rollins feet, Jim heard Cinnamons gasp as she saw his two wrists. Undoing the restraints on his legs, Jim was surprised to find no handcuffs however he could see that there had been some by the marks on his ankles.

"How could someone do this?" Cinnamon asked keeping her post in front of the window.

"This whole town is filled with agents who are basically killers. I think the only reason Rollin is still alive is due to myself." Jim stated, "Is that gas attendant still there?"

"No he's walked away for the moment."

"Good good, go down and see if Willie can come back up. Bring plenty of bandages, we need to get those handcuffs off."

Nodding Cinnamon practically ran out of the room going down to the first floor almost bumping into the doctor. Unsure if it was the doctor or Paris, Cinnamon frowned, "I'm sorry, I needed some air."

Using his regular voice Paris smiled, "Do I look that bad as the doctor?"

"Why you!" Cinnamon stated smacking Paris aka doctor, "Jim needs Willie; the doctor had handcuffs on Rollin under the restraints. They've cut into his skin."

Willie came out from around the corner wasting no time rushing up the stairs as Paris followed shortly behind. Going into the doctor's office, Cinnamon found the room looked almost like nothing had been done as she grabbed all the bandages she could. As she was coming back up the stairs, Paris came back down explaining there was to be a phone call very soon he had to get. Nodding Cinnamon continued to Rollin's room hearing his cries realizing he had probably woken.

Coming into the room, Cinnamon found Willie holding Rollin down on the bed while Jim was looking over his right wrist, "What do you need me to do?"

Jim turned looking at her, "I need you to try keep him calm while I get this handcuff off."

Nodding Cinnamon laid the bandages down on the table before moving over to the side of Rollins bed, "Rollin hey look at me."

Rollin turned his face towards her voice, "Cinnamon….it hurts….stop them please."

"Hey I know it hurts but you need to stay still so Jim can get it out." Cinnamon smiled.

"I'll try...but the attacks….I can't…." Rollin shook his head.

"It's alright I think if anyone can handle you it's Willie." Cinnamon looked at Willie.

Willie nodded, "Yeah it be a piece of cake for me."

Jim noticing they were keeping him occupied pulled out his lock picking set, getting to work to unlock the handcuff before getting it off completely. Once it was unlocked, Jim slowly and very carefully pulled it apart before lifting it off Rollin's wrist. Rollin having been silent up until then let out a cry as Cinnamon tried to soothe him. Glad to know one was off, Jim repositioned himself to the other side wanting to get it off before they began to bandage him up. As the second one was done, Jim let Willie know he could probably release Rollin but stay close by in case he had another fear attack.

Taking the bandages, both Cinnamon and Jim worked on each wrist wiping the blood off before bandaging them up. Hearing footsteps in the hall, they all looked seeing the doctor coming in assuring them that he had put a hold on the killing in LA. Glad to know that part of the plan was done, they knew the next would have to deal with getting Rollin out and letting the police come and arrest the whole town.

"Barney should be here soon with the authorities. I'm going to gather the town so that they are in one spot when they come." Paris stated.

Jim nodded, "We will be getting Rollin ready to go then."

Nodding Paris went out of the room heading downstairs and outside grabbing the gas attendant. Telling him that he wanted a meeting with everyone, the attendant nodded before going to gather the town bringing them into the basement room. Paris waited until everyone was down there before he locked the door behind them hearing the sounds of police sirens in the distance. Taking off the fake mask, Paris threw it down just as the police pulled up with several cars of backup.

Behind them was Barney parking his car off to the side coming over to Paris who was letting the police know where the town people were, "I see the plan is working perfectly."

"Doesn't it always when we are a team." Paris smiled.

Barney nodded, "Where are Jim and the others?"

"Getting Rollin ready to leave." Paris informed him spotting Jim and Willie coming out of the doctors office holding Rollin up between them.

Stopping one of the officers Jim explained the leader of the group was tied up in the house. The officer nodded before heading into the house. Jim and Willie continued to help Rollin walk away from the house.

Coming over to them Barney smiled at Rollin, "Glad to see you on your feet."

Rollin smiled and nodded but didn't speak. Jim looked at Cinnamon, "Cinnamon you're going ride with me and Rollin. Barney, you and Willie ride together in your car. Paris do you mind driving Rollin's car since it's gonna be a while before he can drive it."

Paris nodded, "Sure thing, Rollin where are your keys?"

"In car."

Starting to head towards the gas pumps where Rollin's car was, Paris stopped turning around, "Where exactly are we driving to?"

"Well our vacation doesn't end for another week, so I think we should head to the lodges and allow Rollin to get back on his feet." Jim stated.

All agreeing headed to their cars getting ready to leave. Putting Cinnamon in the backseat with Rollin, Jim got into the driver's seat making sure they were ready to go before he started the car. Driving down the road, Jim got them back onto the highway knowing it would take at least an hour to get to the lodges. Having Rollin lay down in the seat, Cinnamon kept his head on her lap as Jim drove. Feeling him trembling, Cinnamon rubbed a hand on his arm letting him know she was there.

"Try to sleep some." Cinnamon suggested.

Rollin nodded reaching his hand up to hers allowing her to take it and squeeze it gently. Shutting his eyes, Rollin managed to shut his eyes going to sleep. As Jim continued to drive, he keep an eye on Rollin using the mirror and also making sure the group was still behind them. Noticing he seemed to tense up every so often, Jim knew he would probably not have a restful sleep until the drugs were completely out of his system.

"No….let...go please…." Rollin began muttering in his sleep.

"Shhhh Rollin." Cinnamon soothed beginning to hum a song that seemed to relax him, "How long until he's back to normal Jim?"

"I'm not exactly sure Cinnamon, when we get to the lodge I'm going contact our doctor and ask." Jim stated.

"Let me out!" Rollin screamed causing both Jim and Cinnamon to jump in their seats.

Jerking awake, Rollin sat up trying to find a way out of the car. Cinnamon tried to calm him but Rollin just pushed her back against the side of the car. Relieved to know there were no doors in the back seat, Jim managed to pull the car over to the side of the road. Putting it in park and turning the car off, Jim got out pulling up the front seat. Getting Cinnamon out as quickly as he could, Jim got in grabbing a hold of Rollin. Paris, Willie and Barney both seeing Jim pulling over did the same getting out of their cars before rushing over wondering what was wrong.

"Cinnamon what's going on?" Willie asked.

"I don't know, Rollin was asleep and then suddenly screamed to let him out. Jim's trying to get him under control." Cinnamon replied.

Looking in the car, they saw Jim struggling to get Rollin under control who was still fighting to get out. Realizing he wasn't having much luck, Willie told Jim to get out of the car so that he could take over. Knowing he was right, Jim let go of Rollin getting out of the car quickly as he could before Willie got in. Wrapping both his arms around Rollin, Willie pulled him back to his chest keeping him there as he sat in the seat his body too big to be standing. As Rollin continued to tense and struggle, he found Willie's grip too strong to get out of. Jim getting into the front of the car turned facing Rollin.

"Rollin listen to me, you need to calm down." Jim ordered.

"Let me out!" Rollin yelled.

"Rollin!" Jim yelled.

Coming out of the attack, Rollin stared at Jim before he realized Willie had him against his chest, "Are we there?"

"Not yet, you had an attack. Are you alright now?" Jim questioned.

"Think so, I'm just dizzy." Rollin stated feeling his head spinning.

Jim nodded looking at Willie, "Can you hold him like that until we reach the lodge? Just in case he has another attack?"

"Sure no problem."

"Cinnamon please ride with Paris or Barney please." Jim smiled.

Nodding Cinnamon followed Barney back to his car as they all got in once more. Getting to the lodge, Jim was relieved to find Rollin got there without any more attacks. Leaving the group outside in their cars, Jim went in requesting a cabin that would hold six people. Getting a key to their cabin, Jim told the others to follow him to their cabin. Driving around the corner, they pulled up to their cabin. All getting out, Jim helped Rollin out of the car first before letting Willie out. Getting into the cabin, Jim and Willie choose out a room to let Rollin rest while the others picked out theirs.

Asking Willie to watch over Rollin, Jim got on the phone with their doctors to find out how long the drug was going last in Rollin's system. The others all stayed in Rollin's room watching over their friend waiting for Jim to come back in and tell them the news. It didn't take long before Jim came in his face blank from any emotions not giving them a chance to know if the news was good or bad.

"What did he say?" Cinnamon asked.

Jim sighed, "Well there's good news but also bad news."

Paris shook his head, "Just tell it to us straight Jim."

"The doctor stated that the drug should have already been out of Rollin's system since it was probably late last night when the doctor gave him his last dosage. However since the drug was mixed with heroin, he believes is the reason it's still there. The good thing is that by morning Rollin will be better."

Barney looked over at Rollin, "Jim all of us have known you long enough to know there's something else in you're voice. Something you're not telling us."

Willie nodded, "We can handle it."

"Due to the medication, Rollin can't be left alone at all even for a second. Other patients have been known to kill themselves without knowing what they are doing."

All understanding, the group decided on taking turns sitting with Rollin trying to get him to sleep as much as he could in between the attacks he would get. Cinnamon making some soup in the kitchen brought some into the room getting Rollin to drink some of it knowing he hadn't really eaten in days. Sending Jim and Cinnamon to get some rest, Willie and Paris decided to watch over Rollin together. Realizing the bandages had blood spots on them, Paris went into the bathroom finding a first aid kit grabbing what bandages were there. Also grabbing a bowl of warm water and a rag as well knowing he should clean the wounds.

Coming back into the bedroom, Paris got on the edge of the bed slowly peeling away the first bandage. Throwing the bloody bandage off to the side, Paris looked over to Willie knowing he was ready to jump up if Rollin had an attack. Dipping part of the rag into the bowl, Paris began cleaning around the wound first before letting the rag hit the wound. Knowing he was unable to help it, Paris felt Rollin tense beside him as he jerked his arm back. Holding his arm in a slight grip, Paris tried to calm Rollin.

"Easy Rollin this is to help you."

"No...hurts please...stop." Rollin shook his head looking up at Paris tears streaming down his face.

Paris looked up to Willie, "Come hold him."

Nodding Willie got onto the other side of the bed holding Rollin down enough to hold him still but not enough to hurt him. Paris continued to clean the wound before he placed fresh bandages on it moving over to the other one. Being as quick as he could, Paris soon had finished the other wrist letting Willie know he could let go. Nodding Willie eased up his grip before moving off the bed. However as soon as he did, Rollin bolted from the room causing Willie and Paris to bolt out of the room after him.

"Rollin!" Paris yelled.

"No...no stay away!" Rollin shouted looking back at them as he ran through the house.

Jim hearing the commotion came out of his room right as Rollin ran past him, "What's going on?"

"He's having another attack." Willie stated moving past him.

"Rollin come back." Jim stated starting to chase him as well.

Getting him into the living room, the four guys surrounded Rollin when they realized he wasn't snapping out of the attack. Knowing he would have to be held down in order to keep him from hurting himself, Jim looked to Willie giving him a signal. Getting the idea, Jim rushed at Rollin causing him to move back as Willie rushed in grabbing him from behind. Holding him against his chest, Willie soon slide down leaning back against the couch as Jim and Barney came into hold his legs down.

Cinnamon having awoke from the commotion came into the room finding Paris sitting there on the floor while Willie held a struggling Rollin in his arms as Jim and Willie held his legs. Sitting down, Cinnamon began humming a soft song in hopes Rollin would soon calm down. After hours of sitting there, the group found Rollin had finally calmed down but would still cry out every so often. Realizing morning was only hours away, Jim looked at Willie who agreed he could keep his grip tight until then.

As the rays of morning came through the windows, Rollin opened his eyes to find all his friends staring at him with relief as well as finding arms wrapped around his chest. As the arms loosened their grip, Starting to move, Rollin found his body very weak and only able to move enough to see that it was Willie who had held him. As the memories of the past few days came over him, Rollin knew it was over.

"Welcome back." Paris smiled.

"Thank you, all of you." Rollin smiled.

Cinnamon moved over kissing him on the cheek, "It's the least we could do; we are a team after all."

Willie nodded, "Yes and a great one at that."

"You should know we will never leave you if you need us Rollin." Barney stated.

Jim sat there staring at the people he had known for a long time unsure what he would do without them. Looking at them, Jim knew they were more than a team, that in fact they were a family.

The End!


End file.
